Cyanide Cindy
Cyanide Cindy, previously known as Cindy Samiriah, is a poison-craved maniac who has been forced into a life of pure misery without much of a conscience or feeling towards who she harms. Slenderman, in order to make sure she fully submitted to him, allowed one of his Proxies to kidnap her pride and joy which caused the final outcome of her mind, body and soul in full possession of Slenderman. Story Summary From the beginning, Cindy works at in Tech Support and has to do so in order to make sure her son Paul receives his prescription for his medical condition. Paul had been premature due to Cindy developing psychological stress piling onto her for the past few years of her life. The stress itself developed by the result of her previous boyfriend who wasn't abusive, but he had been neglectful. Upon Paul being born and Cindy weeping tears of what could be seen as joy, he had not attended and had admitted over the phone after she was able to recover in the aftermath of the birth that he had moved on, leaving Cindy to take for her child by herself. Cindy had been attempting to care for him by working at what seemed to be a promising and well-paid job to support Paul and his mental/physical impairments causing him to lack the ability to socialise with other children as well as behave well inside classrooms or outside on the playgrounds. Many of the teachers were concerned about his size compared to other while some children had been finding amusement by comparing his intelligence to theirs, not caring for his fragile emotions towards the matter leading to the most common outcome of the bullying being aggression or a severe mental breakdown including tears and a phonecall home. But, the prescription towards the treatment needed such as speech/physical/behavioural therapy as well as special education was very expensive and her boss is not helpful to try and help her cope when she barely is able to survive on minimum wage while trying to care for Paul inside her own apartment by herself. Once, Paul mentioned about a man who states he wanted to see her soon. Instead of referring to an actual name, Paul calls him by The Tall Man. Cindy doesn't understand who this person is until she catches a glance of him in the window outside her home where it is confirmed by his nature and appearance, it is indeed Slenderman. The tall figure stood a few stories below them, staring with a blank face, laying below to await them to follow him or submit. While Paul seemed to enjoy his company by laughing and asking his mother constantly if he will be joining them for dinner, Cindy knew that moving away would cost too much and be a waste of time to process what will need to be packed, when the date will be set for moving and where to. Cindy tries her hardest to move away from Slenderman. However, later, she herself remembers when the two first met which was when her father had to care for her years after her mother's death. When adventuring into the woods to follow Slenderman at the age of 4 (maybe older), her father ended up losing his own life when attempting to save her before a branch from a tree could impale her as she began to fall down a gorge. She was adopted by nearby neighbours out of pity to keep an eye on her behaviour. Many children spread the myth about the existence of a creature as tall as the trees, being able to blend into its surroundings as it took children away or attempted to use children to lead both them and their parents to a gruesome demise. Some of her classmates, after finding out about the event of her father, claimed she was to blame while some had refused to interact with her, in fear of becoming a victim of the creature itself. It later turns out that the stress and pain she has been feeling is linked to The Tall Man has he attempts to gain some power over her life via deteriorating her mental state through nightmares about school, jobs and Paul later on in life. Eventually, after her son Paul had vanished from school one evening (where it was soon discovered that he was kidnapped by Toby a few months after the nightmares occurred (as a form of manipulation and bribery), Cindy submitted to The Tall Man. She ran into the forest once more, screaming and begging for her son to be released and forgotten about. He greeted himself to her and agreed but at one cost, she has to give up her own mind, body and soul to Slenderman. She hesitantly agrees and her son is released to go explore the world, forever left to attempt searching for who his mother is and where Slenderman took her to. Appearance [Still in the process of being written. Thank you for your patience/time.] Personality Before the encounter with Slenderman, Cindy was a playful child interacting with many people despite her age. Many things became her passion when she was younger such as finger painting, arts and crafts as well as classic board games. However, after she had been apart of the numerous victims stalked by Slenderman, her mental state began to deteriorate. Her mind was fixed on forgetting the past death of her father due to her last encounter with Slenderman turning into a possible kidnapping gone horribly wrong. Her personality to others seems more distant and cold but, most can understand her (obsessive) attachment towards her only son Paul. Paul was born during her late teen years as she tried to seem normal to others. Peer pressure had got the best of her, resulting in the accidental conception after finding a boy by the name of Tyler Hans who left her for another woman before Paul had been born. Facts * The creator for this Creepypasta is TherapyOfKilling. * Cindy was born in Melbourne, Australia. * Her birthday is September the 13th, 1995 (making her 24 years old). * She gave birth to Paul at the age of 17 years old. * Cindy is not brain-dead. She is merely unable to control her movements nor object to any command Slenderman thinks for her. * Paul is currently 7 years old and was given to another family as an adopted son. He does not know about his mother's whereabouts nor her current condition. * It is still unknown where exactly Paul is and whether or not he will ever find her again. * The symptoms of Paul's condition can be linked with Fragile X Syndrome which can be looked into further detail here: Fragile X Syndrome. If there have been any errors or offensive terms being used, please share the flaws relating to this section and it will be dealt with shortly. Category:Work In Progress Category:Creepypasta stories